Arabella
by xLadyArabella
Summary: An engine is brought to Sodor for her second chance after a terrible accident. Stepney, the Bluebell Engine, is a friend to all. The two, alike in personality, meet in work, finding themselves intertwined more than they intended to be...


It was a typical day on the Island of Sodor. All the engines were huffing and puffing, working hard to be responsible, reliable, and really useful.

Later that afternoon, Sir Topham Hatt called all the engines together. He seemed to be in a cheerful mood.

"We will be receiving a new addition tomorrow morning," he began. "She is a 0-6-0T model that I have requested especially from another island."

Stepney, who happened to be passing by while Sir Topham Hatt was addressing his other engines, grinned. He quietly pulled to a halt, listening. This was exciting; not only was this new engine like him, but she was a _she!_

Gordon huffed. "We don't need another small engine! We need someone big, like me! I mean, it's obvious that I can pull the express on my own, but some help every now and again would be nice."

James was next to protest. "And what about all the freight cars? Henry and I can't do it all ourselves!" That earned a whistle from Henry.

"James is right!"

Thomas, Percy, and of course Stepney, who was still eavesdropping, seemed to be the only ones without complaints. Stepney was actually a bit cross with the others now; his kind was tiny, but mighty no doubt!

Sir Topham Hatt was becoming a bit cross with the complaints himself. "She will work where I tell her. All engines can be responsible, reliable, and really useful if they work together without argument!"

The three big engines averted their eyes.

"For now," he continued, "she will be working along the Bluebell Line with Stepney, because it's one of the more vacant lines. Tourists are becoming more interested in the Bluebells. Another engine on the line will greatly help."

Stepney couldn't help himself. He was too excited. Giving in, he let out a loud whistle. "WHOO!" he cheered. "Oh, whoops…" he whispered to himself, realizing that he more than likely gave himself away. Quickly, he chugged away, hoping to escape any scolding from Sir Topham Hatt.

But, with a cheer like that, it was impossible to stay concealed. Sir Topham Hatt only chuckled to himself as he heard the Bluebell engine chug away. "That's the attitude I'm looking for!" He turned his attention back to the engines that were before him. "You all will meet at Callan Station tomorrow morning to greet her, best behaviors and smiles. Understood?"

Each engine gave a whistle of agreement.

"Very good. Now, off to the sheds with you all."

One thing is for sure; Stepney could hardly sleep that night.

The next morning, the engines of the Island of Sodor all gathered to greet the new arrival.

"I wonder what she's like!" Percy exclaimed, his usual innocent smile on his face. "I hope she's nice!"

"I'm sure she will be," Toby told him. "We engines usually get along relatively well."

"We hardly ever see a girl engine," added Henry. "I bet she's pretty."

James sneered. "Maybe prettier than Lady, eh, Thomas?"

The blue engine averted his eyes, cheeks flushed as he remembered the pretty magenta engine that visited the island often. "N-no one is prettier than Lady! I-I mean, uh, erm…"

The other engines whistled.

"Thomas is in love~" Toby teased.

"Cinders and ashes, leave me be…" Thomas muttered.

"Oh, we're only teasing, Thomas," Percy soothed.

Just then, Stepney pulled up, yawning as he came to a steady halt. "Morning, everyone…"

"Morning, Stepney," Thomas greeted, trying to change the subject from him. "A bit tired this morning?"

A grin appeared on the Bluebell engine's face. "Not at all! I'm excited, actually. Didn't get a wink of sleep."

The other engines began chatting up again, but Stepney could hardly focus on what his friends were saying. He was too excited; the Bluebell line got quite lonely at times, even with Rusty to talk with every once in awhile. And while he got to help Toby and Mavis in the quarry every now and again… Well, that was just it. It was only now and again.

James's voice broke through his thoughts. "Don't even try, guys!" he jeered, looking at Stepney. "I think Stepney's already called her~"

"Called who?"

The joking ceased as the feminine, English voice broke through the engines' picking. They were now focused on the engine rolling towards them.

She looked a lot like Stepney build wise; she should have, considering she was a similar model. Her paint was a dark, crimson red, reflecting shimmers from the early morning sun. A gentle smile was apparent on her face as she stopped in front of them on the middle line. On the side of her in black cursive was painted "Arabella."

All the other engines fell silent. They hadn't expected her to be so… beautiful. Their eyes were open wide, still in a state of shock.

"Boys?" she asked. "Boys~"

Sir Topham Hatt stepped out with the driver, chuckling to himself. "Go ahead, Arabella. Give a good whistle."

And so she did. One that was loud, _quite loud_, and clear.

The other engines' eyes whirled.

"C-Cinders and ashes!" Thomas exclaimed. "That was loud!"

Stepney was the only one grinning.

Arabella giggled. "Sorry, boys! Had to get your attention."

Toby chuckled. "Well, miss, you certainly got it."

"Please," she told them, "call me Arabella."

"Arabella…" they all repeated slowly.

Sir Topham Hatt stepped up. "Stepney, would mind showing your new partner around the island? We don't want her first day tomorrow to be too confusing."

"Not at all!" Stepney exclaimed, puffing proudly as he sensed the others' jealousy. He backed up, switching to the left line so he was beside the new engine.

Arabella gave him her gentle smile. "Lead the way, Stepney."

Stepney returned it. "With pleasure, Miss Arabella."

And with that, the two pulled out for a tour of the Island of Sodor.


End file.
